The Lego Movie II: The Rise of Nex0Brick
by DylanC999
Summary: Now, there's a lot of these prediction fanfics, but this one's different. Emmet and the Master Builders realise a new threat has appeared- Nex0Brick. he's enslaved nearly all of the LEGO Universe, and only a few remain unscathed by his great power. Now, it's up to them to save their world from entire extinction as they know it. Rated T(maybe) for violence, and some other issues...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Eight And A Half Years Ago...?**

**In the sacred Kragle Mountain...**

President Business had just sent his Exec-U-Trons to attack the legendary wizard, Vitruvius and to take the Kragle for President Business. After President Business had kicked Vitruvius off the cliff and left the cave, a dark - coloured stud moved and bounced around for a little bit, and suddenly stopped. It quickly transformed into a black blob, and manifested into a shape of a minifigure.

**"YESSSSS..." The black minifigure hissed. "Everything is going to plan. One day, the world shall be mine!" it laughed. And from that moment on, everything had changed.**

**8 & 1/2 Years Later...**

An alarm clock started to chirp loudly, but a familiar yellow claw-shaped hand pressed the snooze button. The hand then ripped off the blanket to reveal Emmet, the now-famous Master Builder. "Good morning, brand new house!" he exclaimed. Emmet than walked over to a shelf with a few books inside it. "Ready to start the day!" Emmet said, grabbing a small instruction book. He quickly opened the booklet up to see one number and a word on the page-"LIVE." "Really? That's it?" Emmet thought to himself. "Okay, then!" Emmet replied to himself. He then quickly dashed towards his dresser and took out some new clothes. _"Ah, here we go. An orange shirt with some blue pants!"_ He thought to himself.

After having some breakfast and getting himself freshened up, he walked down the new stairs he had in his new home. Lucy(WyldStyle), Unikitty, Benny, and Ghost Vitruvius were sitting down on a couch, watching TV together. "Morning, all!" Emmet greeted, making it to the bottom of the stairs. "Hi, Emmet!" everyone cried, waving. "Hey, guys! Anything on?" Emmet replied, sitting on the double-decker couch. "Ooh! I'll check!" Benny replied, pressing random numbers on the remote.

"**Honey, Where Are MY PAAA-"**

**"Oh MA Brick It's A HAMMER Y'All! An-"**

**"And Now, a Public World Announcement, Hosted by President Business!"**

"Wait, keep it on this!" Lucy instructed, as Benny put down the remote. Everybody then kept their eyes glued to the TV, watching President Business walk up onto the podium. "Thank you. As you all know; my name is President Business, CEO of Octan, and president of the world!" He started, listening to everyone cheer. "Now; as you may know, the aliens that appeared 2 days ago code-named DUPLO, has been contained. All they really wanted was some toys to play with! Anyway, have you noticed where we are yet? Right now; i'm directly in front of the walls that section our world apart. So, with this button, I will destroy them." He explained, holding his clawed hand over a red buzzer."

* * *

**"Here we go..." Pres. Business added, pressing the button...**

**Next chapter will be coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Falling of The Walls**

******"Here we go..." Pres. Business added, pressing the button...**

The black walls then exploded violently, and sunlight from other lands started to pass through. The tunnels that connected the lands had also crumbled with it. As it fell, openings of light shone through the falling holes, filling the residents of Bricksburg with excitement. But suddenly without warning, a black building on a dark cloud came rolling in. It overshadowed the sun, filling the yellow minifigures with great fear and shock. Everyone then started running about wildly, panicking for it all to end. President Business tried to stop it; but there was no use. He had one thing left.

**"Master Builders, Build!" **He said, speaking into a radio.

Out of nowhere, the Green Ninja jumped in and built a small cannon out of the wall. He fired at the building, making a hole through it. It suddenly rebuilt itself, and a Batmobile came rolling in the scene. The hatch opened and Emmet, Lucy, Batman, Benny and Ghost Vitruvius jumped out. "Let's take him down, guys!" Batman cried, readying a Batarang. The Master Builders then built what they could, but to no avail. The building kept on rebuilding more faster than they could build objects. "We're not making a dent in this thing!" Lucy cried. "Looks like I'll have to take this off. It's slowing me down." Vitruvius said, taking his Ghost disguise off. "Viturvius! You're ALIVE!" Emmet cried. "I was alive all this time, Emmet. Could you even see I was still mortal with that costume on from the sides of me? I could fly because of strings." He asked, a little peeved. "No..." Emmet replied.

Vitruvius sighed and readied his staff. In slow motion, as Vitruvius threw his staff, a pile of bricks were assorted into a cannon, and it fired quickly, giving the staff more propulsion towards the building in the sky. When it actually got into the building, it went inside it, and green aura started to gleam through the gaps that were being rebuilt, and they started to get stronger. The building then blew up into a few hundred pieces, falling to the floor. "I really didn't think that would work." Vitruvius said, watching his staff fall to the floor, picking it up. Some bricks started to jump and bouncing towards each other. "What's it doing?" Emmet questioned, looking at the bricks form a shape. The bricks then clipped and clicked together, forming a miniigure that was completely pitch black; with no features on it whatsoever. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Lucy asked, walking towrds the figure. "I... AM nonE 0f Y0uR C0n3ERN, wYLd5Tyl3..." the figure hissed. Lucy then jumped back at the fact that it knew her name.

Without haste, the figure raised its arms, and black bricks started to form a humoungous castle, just floating above the ground. "I AM... NEX0BRICK!" Nex0brick cried. Black tentacles came out of his back, and stabbed some civilian members in the backs of their necks with the tentacles, being raised up into the sky. They then went into the civilians' bodies, and their eyes went from black with white pupils, to pitch black eyes in a vortex pattern. Their yellow skin had black, flame-like patterns on them, and they started to work on the castle. "A new eraaa... begins..." Nex0brick added, enslaving more people. very few Master Builders had manged to make it out of there. The Master Builders then quickly ran away. Emmet and the gang jumped into the Batmobile, and sped off like there was no tomorrow.

Next chapter coming soon! Sorry this one took so long to make.


End file.
